Nunca fue amor
by the darkness girl
Summary: Dramione. El fin de la guerra y el comienzo de una nueva vida para Hermione Granger, todo será muy diferente a partir de ahora, respecto a la vida y al amor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos..._

En vista de que se me ha agotado un poco la imaginación he decidido empezar otro nuevo fic el cual espero les guste... y para quien este esperando que actualice mis otros fics pronto les traeré noticias.  
Es para mayores de 18 años pero como yo no puedo saber si los tienes o no pues adelante si quieres leerlo, solo es mi advertencia ya que no contiene contenido adecuado pa_ra menores. Si alguno leyó mi otro fic de bad boy le encontrarán tal vez cierta similitud pero ya verán que no la tiene excepto tal vez las parejas, pero esta aunque es imposible es una de mis favoritas._

Los personajes no son de mi imaginación si no de la de J.K Rowling con derechos de la Warner así que solo los usos con fines de diversión para mí y para quien guste leerlo.

Bueno creo que es todo como siempre esperando que les guste.

_**Capitulo 1  
Y todo comenzó**_

Siempre creí que a él lo quería pero me di cuenta de que tal vez era un solo sueño mío, una alucinación o algo así. Luego caí en cuenta de la verdad  
¿Por qué digo esto? Bueno, tal vez porque siempre estuve soñando con el hombre perfecto y jamás pensé que ese hombre no sería Ron Weasley si no alguien más, alguien más malvado... tal vez Draco Malfoy. Pero nunca creí que fuera alguien realmente malo si no alguien impulsado por sus miedos a no ser aceptado, a no ser al final de los tiempos querido. Tal vez alguien como yo. Puede resultar un poco confuso pero tratare de explicarlo. Esto pasa ahora en los tiempos que Tom Riddle o como todos lo conocen Lord Voldemort fue derrotado, tiempos en los que Harry, Ron y yo volvimos a la escuela a terminar nuestro último año, ahora estamos comenzando una nueva vida, lejos de temores y sangrientas batallas, con una gran tristeza de por medio por nuestros seres queridos, yo no perdí a ningún familiar pero si a grandes personas que estimaba, a grandes amigos.

En esos meses antes de regresar al colegio, la relación con Ron mejoró mucho a comparación de antes, aunque claro ahora éramos novios, el se portaba de una forma distinta y muy romántica, algo muy inesperado en comparación a su carácter... Con el comprendí lo hermoso que es el querer hasta que te das cuenta que el amor que te tienen solo puede hacerte muy feliz o destruir. Estoy a punto de destruirlo pero tal vez soy demasiado cobarde para decírselo, amo a otra persona y espero que él nunca me haya amado en estos 7 años y medio de conocernos, lo arruinaré todo pero simplemente debo hacerlo, un día de estos.

Todo comenzó en el momento de la ceremonia de bienvenida de al último año, ahora nuestros amigos se habían graduado a pesar de todo y nosotros nos quedamos rezagados con el grupo de Ginny. Ron y yo entramos de la mano al gran comedor y mi primera reacción fue ver a los chicos nuevos con cara de asustados, eso me causó un poco de gracia porque tal vez así fue como yo me veía en mi primer año. Luego sin querer volteé a la mesa de Slytherin y ahí lo vi. Ya sabía que ahí estaría, porque me enteré de boca del señor Weasley que él y su madre fueron perdonados, pero su padre fue enviado a Azkaban. Luego también supe que su madre había implorado que lo aceptaran de nuevo y así fue, quien sabe que cara le pondría a la directora para que ella aceptara... tal vez el arrepentimiento de Draco era real pero eso aún lo dudaba hasta que lo vi: ya no tenía esa cara petulante como la de su madre, el cabello no lo tenía como galán de telenovela, cuando volteó a vernos vi su cara de arrepentimiento y sus ojos grises estaban tristes, así ni siquiera pude odiarlo si no más bien tenerle compasión. Decidí no mirarlo más, el era una víctima de toda la situación que se había dado pero aún así para mi aún reinaba el resentimiento.

La cena transcurrió un silenciosa, debido a que muchas personas habían fallecido en ese castillo y por lo tanto a nadie le parecía conveniente hacer tanto alboroto, luego cada quien volvió a sus respectivas casas, igual sin hacer ruido, el luto pronto se quitaría pero tal vez seguía siendo demasiado pronto.

Cuando estuvimos en la sala común esperamos a que todos se durmieran y al final solo quedamos Harry, Ron y yo. Harry parecía más distante que nada ya que tan solo estar ahí le traía muchos malos recuerdos, se terminó rindiendo y decidió que era tiempo de ir a acostarse.

Ron y yo nos quedamos un rato más pasando un tiempo, yo recostada en su hombro, era lo único que podía ofrecerle como apoyo, ya que si a Harry le traía malos recuerdos para él era peor, ahí perdió a su hermano. De pronto soltó unas lágrimas que me rompieron el alma, pero no podía hacer nada para reconfortarlo, creo que solo el tiempo curaría su tristeza. Al final también nos rendimos y ambos fuimos a dormir. Al estar en mi habitación no pude evitar llorar también. Había muchos malos recuerdos y poco tiempo para que por lo menos fueran más tolerables, un nuevo año comenzaba, nuevas cosas que ni siquiera nos imaginábamos y Draco Malfoy en ese tiempo no pasaba por mi cabeza hasta que realmente lo conocí.

_Y bueno esto es el primer capítulo, dejen reviews si les gustó y si no de todos modos se aceptan toda clase de críticas__ que me animan a seguir escribiendo._

_Saludos a todos _

**Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos!!_

_Bueno aquí ando de regreso para traerles un pequeño capi de este fic, que espero sea de su agrado, y saludos a todos los que me __leen__._

El día siguiente fue un poco mejor. Al menos despertamos de mejor ánimo pero aún un poco deprimidos. La profesora Mc Gonagall se encargo de que la decoración fuera diferente en todos lados, un poco menos oscura a como estábamos acostumbrados antes. El gran comedor tenía un cielo despejado y muy hermoso que inspiraba cierta tranquilidad a quien entraba ahí. Y las aulas eran más coloridas a diferencia de la oscuridad que antes reinaba en ellas.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente… sin novedad, nadie comentaba lo sucedido pero todos querían estar con Harry, Ron y yo para tener detalles de todo lo que había pasado en la gran batalla, algo que a nosotros no nos agradaba para nada. Estábamos un poco hartos así que decidimos ir a comer cerca del lago. Corrí a la cocina y pedí a los elfos que nos enviaran la comida cerca de ahí, no se negaron.

Regresé con mis amigos y nos dispusimos a comer. Jamás pensé que viendo el lago y pensando en la nada me encontraría con la silueta de Malfoy a lo lejos, algo que ni Harry y Ron alcanzaron a percibir. Estaba apoyado en un árbol lanzando piedras al lago con pereza. Me moría de ganas de hablar con él y no sabía porque, aunque lo que si sabía era que no era una de mis mejores ideas. Mentí a mi novio y a Harry diciendo que quería ir al baño y que volvería pronto. No tenía la menor idea de porque quería acercarme ahí y menos con qué razón lo haría pero para cuando pensaba eso ya estaba a unos 100 metros de él.

Tal vez eran 50 metros cuando ya tenía una absurda idea en mente y el ya me había visto acercándome, empezó a caminar a la dirección opuesta a mí. Lo seguí; esperaría a que se detuviera cuando se diera cuenta que efectivamente iba tras él.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos de caminata hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Volteó a verme con una cara que realmente no pude descifrar. Me paré frente a él esperando que me dijera algo pero no lo hizo, así que al parecer tenía que empezar a hablar yo.

-Malfoy… quiero decir… yo… bueno…- Balbucee

-Creo que yo… te debo una disculpa y no tienes que decir nada fui yo quien te convoqué- Sonrió… fue la sonrisa más triste que había visto jamás.

-¿Porqué?... que es lo que quieres decir… vamos Malfoy yo se que tú no eres así… tu jamás pides disculpas por nada y menos a una sangre sucia como yo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes cómo soy realmente?- Me quede pensando… él tenía razón… a pesar de todas las peleas que mantuvimos jamás lo llegue a conocer. Era tan simple como que una persona que es como él, es como una negativa directa hacia a mí. Es más fácil juzgar sin dar una segunda oportunidad, y yo no sé la di, era como que las circunstancias tampoco dieron para más. Pero esas conclusiones en ese momento ya no tenían caso para mí y creo que tampoco para él.

-Bueno no lo sé pero creo que eso qué más da ahora ¿no crees?

-Estas en lo cierto.

-¿Para qué me convocaste?- Pregunte con desconcierto, no era común en él pero en ese momento ya nada era común para mí.

-Porqué quería pedirte disculpas ya te lo dije… tal vez ahora sirva de poco pero realmente siento mucho haberte tratado todo este tiempo como lo hice… perdóname.

Tenía ese ímpetu de abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudiera, como si hubiera sido un amigo de muchos años que cometió un error, pero no. El tenía otros planes y estaba segura de eso… su mirada me quería decir otra cosa pero su arrepentimiento era sincero… solo que una cosa quería llevarlo a la otra.

-Estoy segura que quieres pedirme algo… casi lo podría apostar- Examiné su rostro lo mejor que pude con la distancia de por medio, pero solo así me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.

-Tienes razón- Contestó – Hay otra cosa que quisiera pedirte y sé que tu eres la única que puede ayudarme. Siento que aunque no nos tenemos confianza eres la única en la que puedo confiar. Pero primero quisiera saber si estás dispuesta a ayudarme, ya que tu no tendrías por que hacerlo y entendería perfectamente que te negarás, es más… es lo que estoy esperando.

Tenía toda la razón del mundo, estaba a punto de negarme, pero el hecho de pedirme ayuda precisamente a mí era o porque estaba metido en un gran problema o porque era algo que como dijo él solo yo podría hacer… o ambas.

-Necesito saber primero que es… si no es algo malo tal vez pueda ayudarte. No tengo por qué pero el hecho de que me lo estés pidiendo a mí significa que es algo bastante grande.

-Cierto- Dudó un momento… pero luego se quito la túnica… Jamás hubiera creído lo que veía si no estuviera frente a él. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y casi de los míos al verlo así, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba pero era algo realmente muy malo.

-Dime que es lo que te paso

-Lo haré…

Cuando volví a la sala común ya había oscurecido. Ron y Harry estaban esperando con cara de molestos.

-No fuiste a Defensa contra las artes oscuras dijo Ron mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Si… mientras iba de regreso con ustedes me encontré con alguien y me quede charlando bastante rato.

-¿Con quién?- Preguntó Harry

Ya había ideado la mentira mientras volvía al castillo, tenía que ser alguien que no me delatara y con quién ellos no podrían hablar. El secreto de Malfoy estaba a salvo conmigo y aunque Ron fuera mi novio yo jamás le revelaría nada.

-Mi madre... sí, yo tampoco pensé que podría venir hasta aquí

-Eso es bastante raro- dijo Ron mientras me sentaba con él en el cómodo sofá -¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Quiere que me ausente un tiempo debido a que papá está enfermo… ella debe trabajar y debo cuidarlo… descuiden no es nada grave y aún así asistiré a clases, solo será por cierto tiempo mientras se recupera…

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Harry preocupado

-Si… solo tuvo una operación de hernia- Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente – Mamá no me dijo antes porque no quería preocuparme, pero ahora tiene todas las cosas encima, así que la ayudaré en lo que pueda. Bueno… ahora tendré que poner unas cuantas cosas en orden y hacer mis deberes. Los veo mañana.

Besé suavemente a Ron y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Harry para tratar de que no se preocuparán por mí y qué pensarán que estaba bastante bien. Me fui a mi habitación.... llegue a mi cama y me metí entre las sábanas. Pensar y recordar lo que había pasado era lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza. Él dependía de todo lo que yo supiera, él estaba en mis manos y en lo que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarlo y eso me tenía bastante alterada. Sus palabras me partían en dos el alma. Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de la guerra no habían terminado, aún quedaban las réplicas de la catástrofe. Sus palabras fueron suficientes para mí. _"Ayúdame a no morir"_

_Bueno aquí termina este capi… Ya saben que espero recibir algunos reviews para saber si les gusta o no, me gustaría saberlo. _

_Besos oscuros_

**Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos!!!! _

_Volviendo de Nuevo a dejarles un capi de este fic…_

_Quisiera aclarar que contiene una escena un poco descriptiva…. Para mayores de 15 nada que no sepan. Poco a poco serán todavía más explícitas… aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con el rango de la edad… desde los 12 años nos dicen cómo se hacen los bebés jajá, yo solo cumplo con el reglamento de esta página._

_Bueno sin nada más que decir… A empezar _

Casi no dormí nada. Toda la noche pensando en lo mismo. Jamás me había pasado que las cosas no se me dieran y en este caso era así…Ser la genio de la escuela no me ayudaba pero en absolutamente nada; lo que había visto en Draco Malfoy jamás se vería en un libro… o no en los que había visto yo y eso era prácticamente la biblioteca de todo el colegio. Solo me quedaba empezar a buscar en la sección prohibida. Pero eso era algo que se complicaba bastante con Filch a la vista. Aunque siendo prefecta tal vez fuera un poco más fácil, mi cargo era hasta el año antepasado pero debido a lo sucedido, necesitaban los mejores alumnos posibles para controlar la situación. Malfoy también lo era así que podíamos investigar juntos, aunque también las cosas se ponían difíciles con la mentira que me había inventado hacía un rato respecto a la operación de mi padre el cual tenía mejor salud que nadie. Luego de pensarlo un tiempo fue sencillo… tan solo era cuestión de ir en la parte de la comida de los profesores y los alumnos, luego nos iríamos a la mansión de Malfoy que me había dicho: "La biblioteca de mi padre tiene menos libros que la sección prohibida, pero esos están enfocados a magia oscura, no a magia no permitida en general, como los de la escuela". Paso un rato hasta que me saque la duda de porque Malfoy dividiría la magia oscura y la no permitida… creí que era lo mismo.

Me di una ducha y bajé a la sala común. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ver a Malfoy, desde la charla del día anterior quería estar más cerca de él. El hecho de pasar algo así requiere del todo el apoyo de tus amigos y definitivamente él los tenía contados con los dedos de una mano.

Era demasiado temprano, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras me encontré a Ron; estaba bastante bien vestido. Me tomó de la cintura y me dio un fugaz beso.

-Sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza- dijo sonriente –Pero también debes de quitarte el estrés un poco, quisiera invitarte a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade, incluso preparé el almuerzo… -Me mostró una cesta -ok miento, lo hizo Dobby pero juro que le pagué el favor.

-Lo siento, pero tengo bastantes cosas que hacer- Traté de sonar lo más convincente posible pero al parecer no lo logré.

–Vamos- E hizo cara de corderito; yo lo miré dubitativa y al parecer adivinó mis pensamientos–No será problema aún sirven algunos de los pasajes según el mapa de merodeador… mira- me mostró que se veían algunas motitas en los pasajes que decían "aún funcionando" probablemente ese nuevo implemento era obra de Harry –¡Vamos!, vamos por favor… tenemos mucho tiempo que no salimos juntos y además te quiero dar una sorpresa… después de todo lo que pasamos no hemos tenido tiempo para nada, tan solo volver a la escuela y ese tipo de cosas no nos dan tiempo ni de pasar un rato como pareja- Si lo pensaba por un segundo él tenía toda la razón; jamás teníamos tiempo si no era para darnos un beso, ni siquiera podíamos contarnos cosas o hacerlas. Malfoy me dio tiempo para pensar mi respuesta respecto al hecho de que si lo ayudaría o no, yo no le había contestado todavía, no me negaría pero quería darme tiempo para arreglar todo primero.

-Muy bien no me negaré, pero luego tienes que hacer los deberes conmigo- me hizo una mueca no parando de sonreír.

-Está bien pero tú también me tienes que consentir a mí después del sufrimiento que me harás pasar con todo lo que nos encargó Mc Gonagall

Le extendí la mano, él me la tomo y me la sacudió gentilmente –Trato hecho

Nos fuimos tomados de la mano hasta el pasaje de detrás de un caballero con un escudo que decía "JKR", creo que jamás había estado por esos lugares, probablemente uno de los pasajes que Fich tenía vigilado –En el camino no nos topamos más que con Peeves que nos lanzó bombas fétidas, pero por suerte las esquivamos.

Mientras caminábamos a Hogsmeade, veía de reojo a Ron. Sus ojos a pesar de la penumbra, brillaban más que de costumbre; en mi interior sonreía… me gustaban mucho las sorpresas y viniendo de él seguramente sería una muy buena. Ese chico me gustaba mucho.

Al llegar al pueblo, lo primero que hicimos fue comer el almuerzo, en uno de los bonitos parques. Ron seguía sonriendo y eso ya me parecía demasiado. Me carcomía la duda de que era lo que se traía entre manos. Platicamos de cosas sin sentido como del quinceavo novio de Susan Bones, de lo fea que se había puesto Cho Chang con el tiempo (N/A si lo admito… nunca me agradó xD) y cosas así. Luego compramos montones de dulces en Honeydukes para Ginny, Harry y un 90% para Ron como siempre.

Al llegar la tarde me llevó a ver la nueva película de Gilderoy Lockhart, al parecer esa era la mejor profesión para él, nunca recuperó la memoria pero mejor así. Luego nos dirigimos a Las Tres Escobas; ahí bebí unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla. Ron se acercó al tabernero y éste le entrego una bolsa, pero no pude ver el contenido porque la desapareció. Cuando salimos de Las Tres Escobas ya estaba oscuro. Ron sacó algo del bolsillo –Sé que es cursi, pero es lo que les gusta a las chicas–Estaba rojo como un tomate pero solo le sonreí para tratar de calmarlo, tan solo era un pañuelo –Así que después de un bonito día contigo también hay una gran sorpresa- dije divertida, más que nada tratando todavía de que se calmará porque no lo lograba. Las manos le sudaban. No sabía porque se ponía así. Me miró instintivamente y solo cerré los ojos –Muy bien ya se lo quieres hacer… adelante- Solo sentí cuando me amarraba la venda y ya no pude ver nada. Me llevó con cuidado para no caerme un buen tramo hasta que nos detuvimos. Luego escuché el sonido de un autobús y abordamos. Pasó probablemente una hora y ya me empezaba a desesperar -¿A dónde vamos?

-Si te dijera no sería sorpresa, falta poco no te desesperes

Pasaron tal vez 15 minutos cuando el autobús se detuvo. Bajamos y volvimos a caminar otros 15 minutos hasta que nos detuvimos de nuevo. Subimos un par de escaleras y escuché el chirrido de una puerta.

-Bien… hemos llegado

-Al fin- dije aliviada. Me quito la venda y la poca luz que había me molestó en los ojos, pero rápidamente volví a acostumbrarme. No tenía la menor idea de donde estábamos pero era una cabaña… hermosa. Estaba decorada rústicamente pero no dejaba de ser muy bonita.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó aún ansioso

-La verdad mucha- dije sin dejar de ver el lugar. Me llevó al comedor. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver una mesa elegantemente adornada con platillos que lucían deliciosos. Ron encendió las velas y arrastró la silla para que me sentara. Yo empecé casi a devorar la comida, la cual estaba exquisita -¿Tú la hiciste? Porque está deliciosa

-Harry me ayudó, le debo ahora mil favores con esto

-Así que Harry sabía…

-Sí- Se ponía rojo de nuevo –También tuvimos que hacer poción multijugos para que no sospecharán que no estábamos en Hogwarts… A Ginny también le debo otro favor- Dijo apesadumbrado –Al menos espero que se le pegue algo de todo lo que sabes convirtiéndose en ti –Rió sin ganas.

-Si te ibas a meter en tantos problemas lo hubiéramos hecho en vacaciones de navidad. Además es tarde deberíamos volver, a pesar de todo no es seguro estar fuera de Hogwarts por los mortífagos que aún andan sueltos...- No me miraba, y tampoco decía nada…

-No vamos a volver, esta noche es para nosotros- dijo al fin y tropezando las palabras- Con un simple movimiento de varita apareció la bolsa que hacía rato le había dado el tabernero –Es whisky de fuego, para brindar por nosotros

-¿Acaso piensas emborracharme?- Mi cara cambió de diversión a sorpresa al ver que no me contestaba. En ese momento me di cuenta de hacia dónde apuntaban sus intenciones. Seguía rojo de la vergüenza y si me hubiera visto en un espejo era muy probable que yo también estuviera así, debido a que sentía como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza.

-Si tu no quieres no ha… no haremos na…da- Empezaba a tartamudear, yo por mi parte no sabía hacia dónde mirar, era simplemente que jamás me había puesto a pensar que pasarían esa clase de cosas con él. Un día sucederían pero no creí que tan pronto, o al menos no hasta ese momento, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y ese hecho jamás lo tome en cuenta, pero sí… teníamos ya varios meses de novios y esa frase de "un hombre tiene necesidades" era 100% cierta. Sonreí, él era el hombre de mi vida en ese momento así que si teníamos la oportunidad…

-Me siento un poco nerviosa- dije después de un rato –Él solo se dedicó a mirar la botella.

–Para eso lo traje, porque sabía que ni yo te lo propondría en mis cinco sentidos, esto es nuevo para mí- finalmente la abrió; tomó un pequeño vasito, se sirvió y se lo tomó de golpe. Sirvió otro tanto para mí y yo simplemente me lo tomé sin pensarlo. Quemaba al contacto con la garganta pero no sabía tan mal.

Tal vez fueron tres pequeños tragos cuando ya me sentía mareada. Cuatro y ya empezaba a reír como tonta. Cinco y ya nos estábamos besando. Ron encendió un tocadiscos y una balada empezó a sonar. No bailamos ni la mitad de la canción porque Ron era bastante torpe y tropezó sobre mí. Yo me reía sin parar y de un momento a otro nos volvíamos a besar.

Seis tragos y él ya estaba sobre mí. Estaba tan mareada que no podía pensar bien, pero tal vez era el hecho de que no quería hacerlo. Todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaban con cada beso y con cada caricia que sentía en mi piel, definitivamente me gustaba y mucho. Él me decía entre palabras entrecortadas si estaba segura pero no recuerdo lo que le contestaba, él tampoco se detenía al escuchar mi respuesta. Con los ojos cerrados desabrochaba su camisa mientras besaba su cuello desesperada, solo podía escuchar sus suspiros. Él ya me había quitado la blusa y empezaba a explorarme, con su boca… probándome. Yo hacía lo mismo… tan sólo quería embriagarme de él. Como pude le dije que me llevara a la habitación y en menos de un minuto estábamos en la cama continuando nuestra aventura. Con movimientos torpes logré quitarle el pantalón y él a mí la falda con violencia, podía ver el león que llevaba dentro; solo faltaba tenerlo dentro de mí para consumar el encuentro. Rápidamente abrí ambas piernas instintivamente invitándolo a pasar, no tenía intención alguna de negarme "solo hazlo con cuidado" dije sin más… sentí un leve dolor y luego todo lo que puedo recordar fue… placer.

_Con este capi me despido. _

_Un poco corto pero necesitaba ponerlo._

_Jamás entendí el carácter de Ron en ninguno de los libros, se me hizo un poco difícil hacer más romántico el encuentro porque la verdad no me imagino que Ron pueda ser tan tierno como muchos creerían. _

**Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola hola a todos los cibernautas!_

_Bueno aquí les traigo otro capi de esta historia. Más largo que lo que suelo hacer que no pasan de 3 hojas de Word y con una súper letra (más fácil ver los horrores de ortografía… o estoy ciega jajá)._

_En fin, un saludo a todos las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo y dejan reviews los cuales hacen feliz a la aludida, los de aquí y los de la otra página donde publico (sin decir cuál es cual, no me vaya a meter en problemas por andar de promoción). Y también a los que se toman un rato para leerme, se les agradecería mucho también un pequeño review. __(siempre yo pidiendo demás) _

_Nos vemos más abajo._

El terrible dolor de cabeza hizo que despertará súbitamente, además estaba teniendo las pesadillas que me atacaban sin cesar, pero que conforme pasaban los meses se hacían borrosas y me era más difícil recordarlas; sinceramente era mejor abrir los ojos. Recordaba vagamente los sucesos de esa noche, pero me sentía renovada, con una ligera calma y tranquilidad. Había sido casi perfecto si al menos lo recordara con lujo de detalles, pero solo era vagos recuerdos los que se me venían a la mente. Me desperecé alzando los brazos y los estiré lo más que pude. Sentía el cuerpo cortado y un poco de dolor pero nada insoportable. Los rayos del sol me molestaban un poco por mi cabeza pero no me importaba, me sentía feliz, haber estado con la persona de mi vida en ese momento era lo mejor que me había pasado. Ron no era la clase de príncipe como el que imaginan todas las niñas y yo no era la excepción, hasta que cuando maduras te das cuenta de la realidad. Ron era un príncipe pelirrojo muy testarudo terco y que me hizo sufrir las mayores tristezas en mi vida, pero estaba pérdida por él, porque todo lo que vivimos en el pasado nos hizo cambiar, y él no era el tonto que fue alguna vez, el que me dio celos con esa rubia tonta. Era alguien distinto, se había convertido en un hombre… en mi hombre.

Giré la cabeza y ahí estaba. Los rayos solares le daban en la amplia y bien formada espalda desnuda otorgándole un brillo especial, podían vislumbrarse muchas marcas rojizas y alargadas… obviamente había sido yo la culpable, me ruboricé, pero gracias a Merlín estábamos solos y nadie pudo notarlo, de cierta manera me gustaban, porque lo que había pasado la noche anterior me había gustado, todo de él me gustaba, incluso los leves ronquidos me parecían extrañamente sexys. Creo que la conclusión era que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera… aún era temprano. Me levanté dispuesta a hacerle el desayuno, busque mi ropa interior y me puse su camisa, probablemente saqué esa idea de alguna película muggle. Me dirigí a la cocina, y empecé a dorar algunos huevos y salchichas que me encontré en la nevera, olvidé preguntar de quién era esa cabaña, esperaba que Ron no me regañara por haber hurtado la comida, bueno que el sé disculpará sí eso pasaba. Siempre fui un desastre en la cocina pero al menos sabía hacer el desayuno sin quemar nada. Volví a la habitación y puse la bandeja a un lado, necesitaba las manos libres. Caminé mis dedos suavemente en su espalda pero él no respondía, acaricié su cabello revuelto pero seguía completamente sin conocimiento. Se me ocurrió una travesura.

-Ronald Weasley… ¡tu madre nos ha enviado un vociferador se ha enterado de lo que pasó!- dije con voz alarmante.

-¡MAMÁ VA A MATARME!- Despertó completamente asustado. Yo en cambio me reía divertidísima ya que estaba completamente desnudo y al parecer no tenía ni idea de donde estábamos.

-Por favor Ronald no me des esa clase de espectáculos- Me tapé los ojos con las manos pero aun así podía verlo a través de las rendijas.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Cómo nos encontró?- Estaba pálido de miedo, pero luego volteó a verme y se dio cuenta que me reía como loca. Me miró ceñudo.

-Lo siento- Le di sus bóxers

-No veas– Se puso de espaldas. Pero a mí me daba un espectáculo mucho mejor así.

-Me diste un susto tremendo hermosa- Me dio un cálido beso cuando terminó de medio vestirse –No me vuelvas a hacer eso… sabes que le temo más a mamá que a ti cuando te enojas- Me miraba de arriba a abajo escudriñando mi cuerpo… se había dado cuenta de mi vestimenta–Te ves muy sexy con mi ropa, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido -Me atrajo más a su cuerpo, tal vez esperando que se repitiera el encuentro pero no me sentía muy de acuerdo con todo el malestar que mi cuerpo de mala gana me brindaba. Yo en cambió lo dirigí de nuevo a la cama.

-Te hice el desayuno- vio la bandeja con suma curiosidad y luego observó en rededor.

-¿Y no has quemado la casa?- Le di un leve golpe –¡Oye!- Me tomo de nuevo y me besó, me encantaba que hiciera eso; éramos como una pareja recién casada disfrutando el uno del otro.

-Come rápido porque tenemos que irnos- Él sonreía divertido mientras devoraba la comida… al menos no se quejaba de que supiera mal –Al parecer a ti no te hizo efecto el whisky de fuego porque no tienes la cruda que yo tengo- Dije mientras me masajeaba las sienes.

-Traje algunos remedios muggles- Me dio aspirinas y alka seltzers, que me supuse habían sido idea de Harry, Ron no sabía ni para qué era un desenfriol–Gracias- Me las tome y al cabo de un rato me sentí mejor.

Luego de un par de horas volvimos a Hogwarts, más enamorados que nunca, lo que había pasado entre nosotros de alguna manera nos unía aún más, un vínculo más íntimo… más profundo. Lo primero que hice fue ir con mi mejor amiga a platicarle lo sucedido muy a su pesar; mientras más le contaba a Ginny lo que había pasado me sorprendía más yo que ella al recordarlo, ya que no le gustaba que le diera detalles pormenorizados de su hermano.

-¡¡¡Yaaaa basta!!!- Dijo cuando yo seguía parloteando con lo mismo media hora y no parecía parar.

-Fue genial- Instintivamente me toqué el cuello –Tu hermano es genial en…

-¡BASTA NO ME TORTURES NO QUIERO OIRLO! –Se tapó las orejas mientras hacía una mueca de martirio.

-Lo siento… es tu hermano pero tenías que saberlo ¡nos contamos todo!

-Sí pero no me atormentes así… si no yo te contaré sin ambages cuando "me acueste con Harry"- dibujó las comillas con las manos, yo en cambio hice cara de asco… eso definitivamente no me gustaría saberlo.

-¿Ahora vez cómo se siente?- puso cara de triunfo. Yo me levanté de mi asiento, en sentencia de querer cortar la conversación la cual se había alargado por más de una hora… tenía bastantes cosas que hacer. Caminé hacia la puerta.

-Bueno Ginny me tengo que ir. Tampoco me interesaría saber tus expectativas respecto a "eso"- Imité el mismo gesto que primeramente ella me hizo con las manos. Giré el pestillo y antes de salir de habitación dije: –Ya deberías irlo planeando con Harry… te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- Sonreí con deleite.

Caminé buen tramo hasta la sala de los prefectos. Era un lugar parecido a la sala de profesores, pero con mucho menos lujos. Ahí pasábamos al menos un par de horas a la semana planeando la organización de los bailes, eventos, salidas a Hogsmeade y cosas en general. Cada vez que lo pensaba, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y como prefecta había colaborado muy poco. Entre todas las cabezas pude distinguir la rubia platino que buscaba, estaban todos muy ocupados planeando cómo hacer que la banda de moda fuera para el baile de navidad así que nadie notó que llegué. Le hice señas con las manos hasta que logré que me divisara. No tenía ánimos para soportar al otro prefecto de Gryffindor el cual tenía muchos… cientos de reclamos para mí por no acudir a las juntas, sabía que le gustaba y era más por eso que le molestaba que no asistiera, que por cualquier otra cosa.

-Disculpen- ensayó una sonrisa falsa –vuelvo en un rato- caminé un poco más rápido que él para que no nos vieran juntos. Mis pasos nos llevaron a la sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó con repentina curiosidad. Pensé en lo que deseaba y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba justo lo que buscaba.

-Como sabrás, dado en los sucesos que ocurrieron en el pasado, que no es tan sencillo salir de Hogwarts y mucho menos entrar- Me aclaré la garganta, porque lo que tenía que decir era algo que le iba a doler –Como ves este es armario que usaste para traer aquí a los mortífagos en sexto- Él lo observó con pena y luego bajo la mirada –No te lo estoy reclamando, en otro tiempo probablemente te hubiera lanzado un maleficio, pero al parecer ese destino ya estaba escrito y tampoco soy nadie para juzgarte, esas cuentas las aclararás cuando mueras- No debí decir lo último pero ya estaba hecho –Lo siento… yo

-No te disculpes- Me dirigió la mirada de nuevo –si muero lo haré tarde o temprano ¿no?- Sus palabras y el tono de hablar me daban a entender lo cambiado que estaba… su altanería y su narcisismo se habían esfumado como si jamás hubieran existido y lo digo porque en otras circunstancias me hubiera contestado con un final como "sangre sucia inmunda" o algo parecido.

-Bueno, según como lo planee…

-Espera- Me interrumpió. Yo lo miré a los ojos. Aquí venía la pregunta y la respuesta del millón –¿Entonces esto quiere decir que me ayudarás?

-Por supuesto que lo haré… tú no me agradas y eso lo sabes muy bien, pero eso no significa que quiera verte morir de esa manera tan asquerosamente horrible…- Se movió claramente incómodo por mi lenguaje tan poco apropiado- perdóname pero tú no eres y jamás serás mi amigo así que a ti puedo decirte fríamente las cosas tal y como son.

-Me alegro que seas tan sincera, al menos no tendremos problemas en decirnos las cosas- Observó el armario con desdén pero también tenía dibujada una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Todavía tenía el espíritu Malfoy en sus adentros. Luego caí en la cuenta de que ese no era el armario real.

-Buena jugada Granger… pero ese es un objeto que obviamente no dejaría aquí o al menos no sin ocultarlo, volvamos a entrar- Nos dirigimos a la salida y ahora fue Malfoy el que pensó en lo que deseaba para que la sala de los Menesteres hiciera su trabajo.

Cuando entramos de nuevo, era el mismo armario, nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de la diferencia, tenía incluso la marca de uña que le había hecho para identificarlo.

-Fue con un hechizo de ocultamiento, algo que aprendí en los libros de magia oscura, no todos sirven para hacer daño aunque ese sea el fin que muchos le den.

-Significa que has estado estudiándolos- escudriñé el armario con mucho interés.

-Podrías ser buena en las artes oscuras- trataba de leer mis pensamientos sin éxito.

-Si hubiera querido eso desde hace mucho estaría en Slytherin, pero esas no son mis intenciones… hay personas a las que les va mejor que a mí en esta clase de cosas.

-Solo era una oferta… pero gracias por rechazarla con una buena indirecta- Dijo con ironía –Bueno, entonces el armario me supongo que lo quieres para trasladarnos a mi mansión

-¿Y qué haremos con tu madre? ¿Ella está enterada? –Me dirigió una mirada de desasosiego.

-Si voy a morir no quisiera que sepa que fue a consecuencia de todo esto, con mi padre en Azkaban y su hijo muerto por la misma causa… -Su mirada con cada comentario se hacía más triste, y de nuevo mis impulsos por abrazarlo recorrían todo mi cuerpo, tenía que dejar de ser tan sentimental –Si dejó este mundo lo haré lejos de ella, intentaré que piense que me fui a hacer una nueva vida o que se yo, que crea que algún día volveré arrepentido aunque eso jamás pase –una lágrima recorrió su pálido rostro, se la limpió rápidamente –al menos intentaré que eso no ocurra, aún me quedan muchas cosas que arreglar y otras de las cuales me faltará la vida para arrepentirme- Luego de un incómodo silencio mientras yo esperaba que se repusiera, continuó la conversación –Mi madre no estará estos meses, sin mi padre a cargo de todas nuestras empresas ella tiene que reemplazarlo. Pasará mayor parte del tiempo en Italia arreglando asuntos aquí y allá… pero volviendo al asunto… ¿Qué otra sorpresa me tienes preparada Granger?

-Bueno- Dudé por un momento –Déjame pensar… ¿Cómo moveremos el armario destino a tu mansión?

-Por eso no te preocupes- Me miró con sus ojos profundos –De eso me encargo yo- sentenció.

-Me parece bien, y… uhm… aquí viene lo difícil… necesitamos saber muy bien el tiempo que nos queda, muéstrame de nuevo – Se quitó la túnica nuevamente ante mí, iba a proceder a tocarlo pero me advirtió…

–Estoy frío, cada vez más así que no te asustes- Finalmente lo toqué, cerciorándome de lo que me había dicho. Su piel era fría como las rocas, como si desde hace tiempo no fuera más que un cadáver. Tenía unas marcas que semejaban serpientes enrolladas ubicadas en el centro de su pecho, la cual al parecer iban desenvolviéndose conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-¿Hace cuánto que la tienes?- Me mordí el labio inferior, gesto que hacía cuando trataba de entender algo.

-5 meses. Cada día 13 se cumple un mes más.

La marca tenebrosa tenía un poco menos de la mitad desenvuelta, hice un cálculo con mis dedos midiendo la longitud, para cerciorarme de un tiempo que ya me temía. Pero se me complicaba ya que la marca y la distancia eran muy pequeñas. Además de la serpiente había un pequeño círculo con una x posado en el centro de su corazón.

-Entonces es un año según mis cálculos- dije finalmente. Estaba a una distancia prudente de él pero podía escuchar sus suspiros silenciosos. Hice un ademán para que se diera la vuelta tratando de averiguar si había algo más que nos pudiera ayudar, algo que en él mismo no hubiera logrado ver.

-Sé que esto te incomodará pero tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que se nos pasé nada… tal vez encuentre algo más

-Tu siempre sabes todo- No entendí a qué iba a dar su comentario –Adelante… date gusto – Le hice una mueca de odio y empecé mi trabajo.

Era inevitable tocarlo, no era que me desagradara… en lo absoluto, pero tenía que estirar la piel de su espalda buscando… algo –Esto sería más fácil con una lupa- Concluí para mis adentros– Lentamente iba subiendo por su espalda, examinaba minuciosamente cada parte. Era amplia y bien trabajada, probablemente a causa del Quidditch, pálida como la cera. Llegue detrás de sus orejas, estaba tan cerca que mi aliento le daba le daba de lleno en sus mejillas, oía como respiraba entrecortado. Y entonces ahí estaba… sonreí con suficiencia –Parece que el malnacido de Voldemort nos dejó una pequeña pista.

-Tienes un vocabulario florido- dijo sin miramientos –¿Qué es?

-Al parecer es… no espera es… ¡rayos! Tiene un encantamiento Illegibilus o algo que hace que cambie para que no pueda leerlo.

-Entonces hay que empezar por ahí, tendremos que buscar como contrarrestarlo

-Obviamente es con llegibilus- dije ávida de conocimiento como siempre- pero nunca había visto que pudiera hacerse sobre un ser vivo, solo a cosas escritas en objetos inanimados.

-Entonces es un encantamiento diferente en parte, pero procede del mismo- atinó a decir. Yo me quede maquinando mi cerebro a mil por hora, tratando de descifrar a que otra cosa podría semejarse- No lo sé –Finalicé la oración- tratándose de Voldemort…

-Probablemente sea magia oscura, pero al menos ya sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar- hizo una media sonrisa, con ligera satisfacción –algo que queremos leer pero no podamos.

-Bueno si averiguamos algo nos comunicaremos con un par de galeones que usé con los miembros del ED, claro que los mejoré, ahora podemos usar mensajes de voz.

-Por eso creí que la única que podía salvarme eras tú… eres valiosa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Gracias– Me ruboricé, pero él no pareció notarlo -Exacto… bueno entonces ¿cuándo quieres que comencemos?

-Mmm… hay algo que no te he dicho, una persona vendrá a ayudarnos, alguien de mi entera confianza- Me miraba dubitativo, tratando de adivinar mi reacción, pero yo no tenía ninguna, no era algo que me importara en lo absoluto, entre más mejor –Con que no sea un Mortífago por mí no hay ningún problema

-¿Cuando empezamos?- Pregunté de nuevo cansinamente- tardaba mucho en responder algo tan simple como una fecha.

-No es eso… el hecho es que no creo que te agrade, es peor que yo en muchos sentidos.

-No me interesa Malfoy, mientras sea de ayuda. –Alcancé un largo suspiro- Si no me quieres dar fecha lo haré yo… será el lunes próximo para que concuerde con las mentiras que ya dije, ahora tengo que irme. Debo empezar a buscar- Salí de la sala sin despedirme.

Pronto me arrepentiría no haber escuchado sus palabras de advertencia.

_Bueno aquí termina otro capi de esta serie, me es un poco complicada porque no recuerdo muchos de los hechizos y encantamientos de la saga… tendré que sacarme alguno de la manga jajá. Años de no leer libros de H.P. _

_Si tengo alguna discrepancia conforme a los hechos ocurridos en la historia una disculpa de antemano, no creo poder arreglarlos…. Lo escrito está escrito ya :p_

_Pienso que a Rowling le faltaron muchas páginas para describir a Draco Malfoy, a muchos nos hubiera gustado saber que otros secretos tenía ocultos la familia Malfoy. _

_Gracias por leerme _

**Th3 d4rkn3zz G1RL**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos otra vez!

Después de 3 siglos, 5 años y 3 días regreso para actualizar, puedo darme un tiempo ahora para hacerlo y espero como siempre que les guste.

Sin más preámbulos a empezar…

La semana previa al encuentro con Malfoy en su mansión pasó como estrella fugaz. No era algo que en ese momento me agradará en absoluto pero tenía que ayudarlo. Si él moría y yo no hacía algo para evitarlo, la culpa y el remordimiento de no haber hecho lo suficiente albergarían en mí un desasosiego hasta el fin de mis días.

Disfruté toda la semana en compañía de Ron, casi inseparables. Repetimos varias veces el encuentro de la cabaña en su habitación y en la mía cuando estábamos solos (encontré la forma de que las escaleras no se hicieran un tobogán). Tratábamos de disfrutar como si esa semana fuera la última que nos quedará juntos y en un modo práctico de decirlo… así fue.

Llegó el día y me reuní con Malfoy en un pasillo cercano a la sala de los Menesteres para trasladarnos a su mansión. Se veía un poco enfermo y más pálido de lo normal, pero cuando le pregunté qué era lo que le pasaba tan solo me cortó tajantemente con un "estoy bien pasa a veces"; a mí parecer era que quería sentirse bien mintiendo con sus palabras, pero solo se mentía así mismo.

-Creo que mientes, y que no estás para nada bien- Lo miré de soslayo pero él solo tenía una especie de mueca en su rostro, el cual solo parecía un lienzo en el cuál hubieran maldibujado una cara.

-Estoy bien ya te lo dije- reaccionó con voz violenta, estaba de muy mal humor.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No podemos trabajar si estas todo el día así.

- No me pasa nada y deja de insistir, yo…- Pero no logró continuar porque empezó a toser terriblemente, en un intento de ayudarlo le daba golpes en el pecho para que lograra recuperarse, mientras lo veía así se adentró en mí un miedo terrible, el miedo de no saber a lo que te enfrentas, de ir por la oscuridad hacia un camino que no sabes que te deparará pero sea lo que sea no es algo bueno.

Luego de un rato sin parar de toser y mis intentos fueran en vano me dijo que quería vomitar y se alejó corriendo. Era imposible no preocuparse por él, sobre todo por que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con Ron y por lo tanto tuve poco tiempo para investigar… de ese tiempo en más saber cómo leer el maleficio iba a ser mi principal prioridad.

Espere buen tiempo pero era imposible no desesperarse, en ese momento creí que era mejor ir a su casa, así que simplemente me adentré en el armario con la esperanza de que todavía funcionara y con el miedo a sufrir a una despartición… pero no pasó nada. Sentí una clase de vértigo pero fue muy rápido, cuando me sentí de nuevo los pies en tierra firme abrí la puerta… un fuerte golpe hizo que cayera al suelo, por un momento pensé que había sido la madre de Malfoy pero estaba muy equivocada. Ese fue mi último pensamiento cuando caí desmayada.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que recobre el conocimiento, pero durante los lapsos de lucidez escuchaba una conversación entrecortada "no tenías porque hacer eso… tenemos que esperar a que recobre la conciencia, pero debo hablar contigo mientras se recupera ¿No me darás la bienvenida que me merezco?"

Pasó tal vez media hora hasta que recupere la conciencia por completo. No había sufrido ninguna lesión aunque sentía que me habían partido la cabeza. La habitación donde me encontraba era probablemente la estancia de la enorme mansión Malfoy, con adornos lujosos y enormes pilares que la hacían parecer un castillo. Trastabillé un par de veces hasta que por fin pude caminar correctamente. Pronunciaba el nombre de Malfoy pero no obtenía respuesta. Deambulé por las habitaciones pero no encontraba a nadie hasta que por fin escuché un par de voces. Era la voz de él y una voz femenina… probablemente la de su madre. Tal vez lo mejor era saber en qué gran problema había metido a Malfoy por entrar al armario sin esperarlo. No pensé que fuera malo espiar tan solo un poco…

-Vamos Draco… ¿porqué no quieres recibirme con la bienvenida que tanto deseo y me merezco?

- No es que no quiera pero debo ver si Granger ha despertado…

-Debe ser una débil… además sabes que mis hechizos son muy potentes… y mis encantos también

-Lo sé pero… espera no lo hagas…

La curiosidad me ganó y decidí ver a través de la rendija de la puerta lo que sucedía dentro. Solo podía distinguir una mujer con Malfoy que definitivamente no era su madre.

-Sabes cuánto me gustas… luego no habrá una oportunidad como esta

La escena que tenía frente a mis ojos fue un shock total… Malfoy besaba apasionadamente a una mujer que no podía ver, le quitaba la ropa cual si fuera papel. La tomaba entre sus brazos y la recargaba en la pared mientras besaba su cuello con violencia. Instintivamente yo toqué el mío… ¿Cómo serían los besos salvajes de Draco Malfoy comparados con los tiernos de Ron? Sentí un poco de envidia por esa mujer… sentí rabia y debo admitirlo… celos. No era correcto que siguiera viendo la escena y no quería que él estuviera con ella... por alguna razón no lo quería. Caminé una distancia suficientemente lejana y tomé lo más caro que me encontré… un enorme jarrón de cristal y sin ningún remordimiento lo empuje como si saludara a un viejo amigo. Era imposible que no notaran el fuerte sonido del cristal al romperse.

Luego de unos momentos Malfoy ya estaba en la estancia sin su acompañante.

-Lo siento- atiné a decir

-No te preocupes… solo era un sencillo regalo de mi padre a mamá por navidad- Yo no le veía lo sencillo a los miles de dólares que había pagado.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?- pregunté sin mucho interés… era algo que simplemente ya sabía.

-Solo te dio la bienvenida una vieja amiga… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Eso de que alguien vendría a ayudarnos… bueno ella llegó a Londres hace unas horas, no lo sabía, si no te habría advertido que tal vez te toparas con ella en la mansión, aunque claro no pensé que no fueses a esperarme y te transportaras sin mí.

-Pues que cálida bienvenida… ¡no puedo esperar a que seamos amigas!- dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude.

-Creo que hubieras hecho lo mismo si encuentras a un desconocido que sale por un armario- me miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro –Te noquearon Hermione jaja… lo siento Granger, fue un poco gracioso admítelo… cuando te vi en el suelo me asusté en un principio pero luego de lo que me dijo ella…

-Recuérdame lanzarle un maleficio en agradecimiento cuando tenga la oportunidad- Me miró sorprendido pero sonriendo aún

–Granger… no había conocido a alguien mejor que tú hasta que apareció Anna. No creo que puedas tocarle un pelo.

-Tú no tienes…- Me acerqué a él lentamente mientras le apuntaba con el dedo –De cuan buena soy cuando me molesto… o tal vez sí… ¿recuerdas que lanzo muy buenos puñetazos? O si quieres te lo recuerdo…- Estaba muy cerca de él y su aliento me daba de lleno en el rostro, aspiraba su suave perfume… olía muy bien. Iba a apartarme de él cuando sentí el peligro pero suavemente me sujeto de los brazos.

-No te molestes Granger, fue un acto de defensa, tan solo no vengas a la mansión si no estás conmigo- Su mirada se tornaba más cálida cuando estaba tan cerca de él –Ella no es el único peligro que tiene este lugar.

-Muy bien- me solté con violencia -creo que esta solo fue una visita para tener en cuenta a lo que me enfrento si estoy tanto tiempo contigo. Lo mejor será venir con varita en ristre cuando este cerca de ti. Y mantén tu distancia conmigo, no vaya a ser que tu novia quiera asesinarme por tocarte un pelo.

-¿Pero a que…?- No alcance a escuchar lo que decía, porque me aleje lo más rápido que pude. ¿Quién se creía esa…?

Pasaron un par de días hasta que averigüe lo del encantamiento de Malfoy. Pedí el favor a la profesora Mc Gonagall para poder tener libre acceso a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca y luego de una hora aceptó firmarme el permiso argumentándole que mi misión en la vida sería enfrentar la magia oscura, así que por lo tanto debería saber cómo funcionaba.

El contrahechizo era algo que solo Voldemort conocería. Los libros de la Sección Prohibida eran muy fáciles de obtener para él dada las cualidades que poseía. Bastaba un complejo movimiento de varita y unas palabras difíciles de pronunciar. Practiqué un par de horas hasta que finalmente lo conseguí.

No volví a ver a Malfoy hasta varios días después de mi descubrimiento. Dado a la sorpresa que me tenía preparada no me lo permitía. Nunca pensé que esa sorpresa midiera un metro setenta, tuviera una cortina de cabello negro noche de comercial, un cuerpo escultural y un bronceado otorgado por el sol de Francia. Además más hermosa que Fleur según palabras de unos embelesados Harry y Ron cuando la vieron por primera vez.

La susodicha era una alumna de Beauxbatons que llegaba para terminar su último año escolar en Hogwarts, ya que quería probar suerte en territorios ingleses, aunque Malfoy ya antes me había dicho que solo estaba en nuestro colegio para ayudarlo. No sabía qué relación tenía con él y poco me importaba en ese momento, pero el problema era lo insoportablemente inteligente y ese toque de malvada que tenía. ¿Tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien?

Cuando por fin me encontré con Malfoy me contó que su perfecta Anna había descubierto el contrahechizo en cuanto le mostró las marcas "En qué condiciones se la habría mostrado".

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué fue lo que encontró?- Pregunté con fingido interés. Eso no me hacía gracia alguna, pero si su contrahechizo había funcionado, que bien por Malfoy… ahora teníamos más pistas.

- Pues… eso no lo sabe, al parecer son runas y a ella nunca le gustaron

-Vaya así que tu noviecita no es tan perfecta

-¿Por qué dices que es mi novia? Ella no lo es… o ¿Sabes algo? No es la primera vez que lo mencionas- "Pero bien que te acuestas con ella"

-No… no por supuesto que no pero eso parece

-Solo es una amiga y por favor no lo vuelvas a repetir

-Ok… lo siento

-No importa… tan solo no lo hagas

Tan solo se marchó sin despedirse. Por fuera parecía que no me importara pero por dentro… por dentro me empezaba a importar Draco Malfoy más de lo que creía… y empezaba a pensar que Anna Kiev era más que solo otra ayuda para él… era un peligro para mí.

Así termina este capi… dudas, comentarios, tomatazos en un review que no tuve tiempo de corregirlo D:!

Besos del ciberespacio

**Th3 d4rkn3zz G1RL**


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno aquí les traigo otro capi de este fic, y como siempre esperando que les agrade. _

_Sin más que decir a empezar puesto que el show debe continuar…_

Pasaron varios días hasta que Malfoy volvió a hablarme pero solo por una casualidad. Se molestó por el comentario que le hiciera luego de lo que había visto y además de que se atravesó el fin de semana (el cual pase con Ron, Ginny y Harry haciendo todos los deberes). Luego de que la euforia por la nueva estudiante pasara las cosas se tranquilizaron en el colegio, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la escena que vi ese día y en el hecho de que la tal Kiev no era más que una maldita bruja que se atravesaba en mi camino.

El lunes teníamos que vernos en la mansión. Le envié un mensaje con las monedas del ED para acordar la hora, cuando me encontraba en la entrada a la sala de los Menesteres lo pude divisar en el pasillo caminando solo y sonriendo mucho, pensé que al menos la tipa esa no iba a acompañarnos pero me equivoqué… el hecho de que viniera sonriendo no era casualidad sino que simplemente su querida "amiga" venía tras él haciéndole cosquillas.

-Que bien que llegas a tiempo Malfoy, ahhh y también viene Kiev a acompañarnos ¡qué casualidad! Hola Anna- dije con todo el desprecio que pude

- Ahórrate las formalidades genio- dijo Anna como si me estuviera saludando también, yo solo la mire ceñuda

-Bueno es hora de irnos a la mansión… hoy no me voy sola, no vaya a ser que no regrese viva

-Hola a ti también Granger- terció Malfoy con una mueca, aún estaba molesta por la escena que había visto así que ni siquiera me digne en saludarle.

-¿Nos vamos Draky?- preguntó Anna sin mucho interés

-Seguro Anna, después de ti

Ambos entraron en el armario y, antes de cerrarlo Anna empezó a jugar con el cuello de Draco con suaves besos, él solo me miró con cara de fastidio y cerró el armario. Se escuchó un leve crack significando que habían desaparecido. Poco después suspiré ruidosamente y me adentré en el armario también. Volví a sentir vértigo que rápidamente desapareció. Abrí la puerta con suma cautela, no quería volver a sentir otro ataque, pero tan solo estaban los dos esperándome, Anna con cara de fastidio y Malfoy claramente molesto separado a buena distancia de ella.

Caminamos un poco hacia la estancia donde Malfoy me había tendido luego de que su amiga me atacara cuando saliese del armario.

-Bueno Malfoy ya sabes que tienes que hacer- dije haciendo una floritura con la mano

-Deberían pagarme por esto- sin mucho esfuerzo se quitó la túnica mostrándonos su cuerpo a Anna y a mí

-¿Ahora sigo yo?- preguntó Anna mientras se comía con los ojos a Malfoy –No sé… podríamos hacer un trío si Granger quiere- Ambos nos le quedamos viendo con cara de desconcierto

-¿Anna?- Malfoy la veía muy molesto pero no decía nada

-Querrás decir golfa- atiné a decir

-frígida

-¡vaya! Las francesas son muy calientes Malfoy, con razón la invitaste ¿necesitabas alguien que te acompañara en tus solitarias noches? de ser así hubieras conseguido una puta… aunque cobren me supongo que hacen mejor trabajo- dije sin dejar de mirar con odio a Anna

La pelinegra se abalanzó contra mí como una fiera, pero Malfoy la detuvo a tiempo, estaba que hervía de rabia, tan solo se soltó con violencia de él y desapareció con un fuerte crack.

-Lo siento- lo miré directamente a los ojos en calidad de disculpa –Yo… no quise decir eso

-Lo dicho… dicho esta- sentenció –Mira Granger, lo que suceda entre Anna y yo… bueno no sé cómo explicarlo es que ella es tan… aventada

-¿Cómo la conociste?- dije tratando de hacer conversación y de calmar a Malfoy un poco

-Bueno nos conocimos en cuarto año cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos, ella fue una de las acompañantes de Madame Maxime, quería que entrará en el torneo a pesar de su corta edad y sobreponiéndola por Delacour pero no logró convencer a nadie.

-Ya veo- repuse –jamás te vi con ella

-Bueno solo hablé con ella un par de veces, pero luego del torneo en una de las tantas cenas de mi familia la volví a ver… era un caos, sus padres la comprometieron con un sangre limpia cuando tenía 15 años y eso desató más su locura, pero cuando conoció a su prometido se calmo un poco

-Adivina adivinanza, ya veo… tu eres su prometido

-Ya no lo soy… pero aún así nos llevamos muy bien, ella no me ama ni yo a ella y sus padres ni mis padres lograron convencernos

-Así que son amigos con derechos- lo miré escudriñando alguna señal de aprobación ó rechazo pero él solo sonreía

-No Granger ella es la amiga con derecho, yo no lo soy puesto que no quiero nada de ella, bueno… si nos podemos divertir lo hacemos pero nada más y sólo cuando ella quiere- estaba rojo como tomate causándome un poco de gracia

-con que era eso… bueno Draky tan solo mantenme alejada de ella, al parecer te cela un poco

-ella admite que eres… bueno… linda y…- dijo rápidamente tratando de no perder el hilo de la conversación –que siente que la voy a cambiar por ti

-Que tonterías son esas, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte, después de eso no creo que nos volvamos a ver nunca, las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros no lo permitirían- aún lo veía a los ojos, recelosa –Me alegra que tengas una amiga que te aprecie

-Verás Granger, yo no soy tan malo, pero la rivalidad empezó con Potter y cuando entre al colegio y te vi tan inteligente y educada- me ruboricé un poco y él solo sonrió gentilmente –pensé que al fin tendría una amiga que no fuera sangre limpia… pero cuando me di cuenta de que eras inseparable de Potter y de que todos los de Slytherin eran malos, e interesados bueno… decidí ser como ellos, además que mi crianza como casi un príncipe no me ayudó

-¿Tú querías ser mi amigo?- exclamé claramente sorprendida -Vaya… jamás me lo hubiera imaginado de ti y bueno ahora no se qué pensar- desvié la mirada un poco, empezaba a sentirme extraña con él… la barrera que tenía contra Malfoy se me había desmoronado en un instante.

-¿Podrías darme una oportunidad? Me refiero a ser amigos claro… creo que eres una buena persona y yo aunque lo intento aún no sé muy bien cómo serlo, bueno quiero intentarlo en lo que me queda de vida- Por un momento me dio la espalda, al parecer pensando en lo que iba a decir –Hermione yo…- dijo de espaldas todavía a mí, pero dejé de ponerle atención porque recordé la razón de estar ahí con él.

-Las runas- dije sin más -las estoy viendo como un tatuaje detrás de tu oreja- Lentamente me acerqué y con un suave movimiento con mis manos quité el cabello para poder ver mejor, el no decía nada –creo que puedo leerlas- dije en voz baja, pero Malfoy seguía sin decir una palabra, tan solo respiraba pausadamente, por un momento pensé que se voltearía a decir algo pero no lo hacía -¿Estás bien?- pregunté un tanto desconcertada

-¡Vete Granger, vete ahora!- Se dio la vuelta hacía mí y me tomó por los hombros mientras me miraba fijamente, te las puedo mostrar luego pero tan solo vete de aquí… ¡Ahora!- Agregó al ver que no me movía ni un centímetro, pero era que simplemente no podía, su perfume me quitaba el poco oxígeno que necesitaba para pensar… ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba con él?

-Yo… mejor me voy- Me solté fácilmente de sus manos y me aleje en dirección a la habitación del armario, me detuve un poco en el camino para tratar de calmarme pero fue en ese momento que escuché su voz… llamándola

-Anna se que estás en la habitación… ¡ven ahora mismo!- su voz se oía lejana, pero clara, gritaba en dirección a la escalera

-¿Ya corriste a esa mojigata?- preguntó Anna mientras yo sentía como su voz se hacía más fuerte a medida que bajaba las magistrales escaleras y se acercaba a la estancia

-Tuve que hacerlo, no soportaba estar cerca de ella, ya sabes lo que siento… Anna a veces no puedo estar cerca sin sentir que exploto

-Bueno querido sabes que yo te puedo ayudar- dijo con voz sensual. Yo tenía que echar un vistazo o tratar de impedir lo que sabía que pasaría… otra vez, la curiosidad me carcomía, quería evitar que Malfoy estuviera con ella.

Me acerque lo suficiente para ver lo que estaba pasando, por un momento pensé que Anna me había visto con la vista periférica pero no hubo ninguna reacción y respiré aliviada, en ese ángulo podía saber exactamente lo que sucedía entre ellos.

-voy a hacerte un favor que aunque deteste se que te hará sentir mejor… todo por ti mi cher serpent

Malfoy tomaba en un abrazo mientras besaba con desesperación a otra persona… no a la Anna que yo conocía, por un momento no vi más su cabello negro sino más bien un castaño que yo conocía perfectamente, su cuerpo se transformaba en otro menos agraciado mientras desabrochaba agresivamente el pantalón de su amante con manos desesperadas. Mi mente me hacía un juego mental muy macabro, la que estaba con Malfoy no era Anna… era yo. A la que hacía el amor con los ojos y próximamente de manera literal no era a Anna… era a mí.

La tomó como si no fuera más que una suave pluma entre sus brazos y la llevó en dirección a las escaleras, mientras Anna decía… o yo decía, por que esa era mi voz que la llevará a la su habitación… que no aguantaba más… le decía que lo amaba… yo le decía que lo amaba…yo.

Desaparecieron por las escaleras y yo desaparecí por el armario entre lágrimas y sollozos. Yo me entregaba a Malfoy como una cualquiera, como lo haría Anna. Malfoy pensaba que era yo… al menos eso quería creer.

Cuando volví a pensar estaba en la sala común y sin expresión en el rostro, Ron me vio pero no me dijo nada, tan solo me abrazó, se sentía tan cálido, como el abrazo de un buen amigo al que no ves en años "sácame de aquí" le dije hipando pero sin llorar, no quería que me vieran todos los demás así y tampoco tenía una explicación para mis lágrimas, solo recuerdo algo así como "me duele ver así a mi padre" para que no sospechara de mi extraño comportamiento.

-Se que debe ser triste ver así a tu padre, cuando el mío estuvo en el hospital también me sentí muy mal, te comprendo- dijo Ron cuando nos detuvimos en medio de un pasillo, yo trataba de recordar los ingredientes y las cantidades de la _felix felicis _para ocupar mi mente y mejorar un poco mi expresión

-Gracias por tu apoyo- lo abracé –ya estoy mejor, creo que debemos volver a la sala común

-¿Segura que estas bien Herms?- Me miraba directamente a los ojos pero yo desviaba mi mirada, tenía tanto miedo de que descubriera mi mentira si me veía de esa manera.

-Ronald yo…- Pero no tenía palabras para decirle… tan solo lo besé. Quería que dejara de mirarme… tan solo eso, pero un beso llevó a otro y a otro más. No sé en qué momento pasó pero de repente estábamos en el baño de prefectos y Ron cerraba la puerta mágicamente, nos volvíamos a besar con más pasión que antes, jugaba con su lengua, mordía sus labios en un acto de desesperación, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que besaba a otro que no era Ron, que su cuerpo era pálido como la cera. Veía unos ojos grises que trataban de ser cálidos pero que aún eran fríos como rocas y que me castigaban con cada beso que sus labios me daban. Literalmente le arranqué la ropa, y veía esas serpientes cerca de su corazón. Estaba viendo a Draco Malfoy… no hablaba, tan solo me dedicaba a besar su cuello… sabía que si decía su nombre me equivocaría. Solo pensaba que era Draco Malfoy con quien disfrutaba y que yo era Anna… la metamorfomaga.

_Sin comentarios… Ya saben se agradecen sus reviews _

Th3 d4rkn3zz g1RL


End file.
